trudys summer time B&B
by sevendevils7
Summary: Trudy Rehmann owns a small, unpopular B&B in the country side of england. with buisness looking down she thinks all hope is lost, till ten young Uni students make a booking. all serching for a quiet summer, is that what there getting? patricia/eddie peddie, fabian/nina fabina, amber/alfie amfie, jerome/mara jara, joy/mick moy. light trudy/jasper trasper. T FOR TRUDY! i had to. AU
1. prologue

**Trudy's summer time b & b**

**Patricia's Pov**

Today was it, first day of summer. And for me and my uni room mate, joy mercer, it was the beginning of 6 weeks in the middle of nowhere. Well technically it was the middle of the English countryside but if you've been to the English country side you know it might as well be the middle of nowhere. Most people in our year were going out to Majorca, or Florida or anywhere party central or just going home. Or even a bit of both. But neither I nor joys were going home, and we couldn't stretch our budget far enough for even a week away. You see I've not spoken to my parent for almost a year now. You see they wanted me to study a "practical" subject that could get me somewhere in life. I chose to study drama. Doesn't sound like me but I actually enjoy it. My parents and I had a massive fall out because in my mind music which is what my sister is studding isn't practical either, but her being her gets the benefit of the doubt and I get shunned for a whole year. I'm surprised me and joy even made it through our first year here. I met her when we were assigned a dorm together. And were now best friends. We do everything together even homework, which may not seem like a good idea seeing as she studies fine arts while I study drama. But it didn't matter. And we were so excited about this holiday, nothing could put us down.

**Joys Pov**

Me and Patricia practically ran from last lesson to meet up at our dorm. We both were going to a small B&B in the country and we were actual quite excited. I was from central London and she was from Liverpool so we were both used to busy areas so this would make a change. But hopefully a nice change. We grabbed our suitcases and ran for the car park. I called a taxi the moment I got out of lesson to take us to the train station. And I knew it wouldn't take long seeing as the taxi station is just down the road from the dorms. I wasn't going home this year. My mum and dad needed "alone space" their marriage is hanging by a tread and I think it would be best for them to sort out this argument on their own so A. There's a higher chance it'll solve itself and B. So I don't have to hear them fighting. We already have a plan of action. We get a train there, for breakfast we have food the place provides, there's a pub and chippy in the small village down the road for dinner and for lunch we get snacks from the co-op because the rooms provide mini-fridges. We would spend the time for me, practicing my painting because the outdoors will hopefully give me inspiration and a calm place to work and for her to study old plays. I'm so excited.

**Fabians Pov**

So I'm beginning to think it might be a mistake. I decided I would spend my entire summer in an old B&B for peace to work on my novel and read some old books, but this place is really unpopular, and there's hardly anyone there. So basically that's 6 weeks all on my own but I'm growing up now. It's probley great, I'm getting solidarity. And with my past with girls, I'm going to need to be used to being alone. God I'm pathetic. My mum thinks I have a secrete girlfriend or something. She doesn't believe it's possible someone my age STILL hasn't had a girlfriend. I'm studying at one of the country's most ELITE universities. I don't have time for relationships. But while I'm away, I'm just going to spend all my time enjoying the quiet and writing my novel. It's based on an ancient Egyptian myth meets modern era. Loads of people are making modernised things these days. Example, Sherlock. Benedict cumberbatch and martin freeman certainly don't look like there from several centuries ago. I love ancient Egypt, I study mythology and all I want to do is make more people realise how great it is. But I feel I'm losing this battle. I just need to make this an AMAZING novel that appeals to young generation and opens up so many minds of the amusingness that it is. But that not got much chance has it.

**Maras Pov**

I can't wait for this holiday. I'm pretty sure I need a getaway. You see, as much as I love journalism, and studying about it, I've had more than one panicky attack this term. The nurse suggested I have some tablets and then told me a week away from crowded placed would be the best thing for me. So I looked online and places in the country with remote areas and found a small B&B at really cheap prices so I instantly booked a room. I'm staying the full summer. I was going to spend at least one week with my parents but they live in the busiest spot of London so I decided against it. I don't know what I'm going to do though. Doing too much sent me into a nervous wreck but if there's nothing to do in the town I might be the exact same from too little to do. God I'm sending myself into warring already. Just, tell yourself it'll be fine and I'm sure it will be. Okay, deep breaths. I have my bag, my booking information, train tickets. My tablets are with me and I have my laptop. I should be ready. The taxi ride the train station is short and sweet hardly a word muttered so I pay my fare and am gone.

**Jerome's Pov**

Alfie and I had our whole summer planned out. We get our plane, go to Ibiza, party each night, then 3 weeks in get a plane and go to Majorca, spend the next 3 weeks parting there. It was perfect. But that's when both our parents dropped a bombshell. They weren't paying anymore. They realised just how bad money was, the government enforcing completely random taxes such as a bedroom tax, thanks a lot David Cameron. *note to sarcasm*so now wave put all our money together and ... drum roll please... the British countryside. Yeah, it's like a build up to a letdown. We're not going home this summer. Were trying to prove to our parents were independent. But now our chances of meeting any girls are reduced to nothing. But so much for summer of a life. Now we'll be stuck in a room all holiday. But I guess we'll have a chance to catch up on school work. Not how we would spend our time but we barely made our first year of university, and that's the thing. Were in university, wave grown up. And I guess, well I need to move my grades up.

**Alfie's Pov**

So, instead of Ibiza partying and foreign girls were in the countryside! No chance of a tan, no chance of clubs and CERTAINLY, no foreign girls. I bet there'll be a farm nearby. Me and Jerome planned this entire holiday for what. Cows and sheep. Yep. Living the summer dream. With our bags back we run of site to find the bus stop to the train station. This will be a long 6 weeks.

**Ambers Pov**

Well, with daddy on his honey moon, I decided I should at least try to be independent. Him finally getting married to someone I know he loves made me realise, they're going to want space. So I planned an entire holiday with money I made without his help to prove to him I can do anything on my own. I got a small job at a cafe and managed to save up enough for six weeks in the country. Not glamorous I know but, I'm studying psychology and were about to learn how being brought up differently effects who you are when the New Year starts. And being brought up in the country DEFINATLEY means you're brought up differently to a Londoner, so it'll be great to see the diversity. The only reason I'm taking psychology is because when I'm older, I want to be a relationships counsellor. In high school I was known as the love guru, I had a desk set up and everything behind the bike sheds. And I managed to save many a relationships. But as I got older they were harder to solve so I know if I don't want to be held responsible for far too many divorces, I need to fully understand the mind before people trust their marriage with me. And being out there getting experience will be great for me.

**Nina's Pov**

I had to get away; I can't stay there, in her house. With her belongings. And her family heirlooms. The legal stuff can wait a few weeks; I just... can't stay in that house. Where she brought me up, raised me. When my parents died she was who helped me get through it, but who's going to help me get through this? I booked the B&B place last night. My friend told me I need to get away and she's right. I'm going to stay in a small area of England, completely different from here. Busy New York will be gone soon. I take one last look at the grave before I go.

"_I friend, a mother, a beloved gran." _I walk back to the cab **(I changed from taxi to cab because I know Americans say cab more often, p.s when I'm doing Nina and eddies Pov if I make any American language mistakes please tell me.) **I asked the driver if we could stop by the grave one last time before I went to the airport.

"You okay back there" he asks as I climb back in a stray tear down my cheek.

"Yeah," I say just above a whisper. "Can we go the the airport now." And we just drive of

**Eddies Pov**

This wasn't just a normal argument with my dad; this was above the water argument, him trying to get me out of his life again. Eric wasn't a man deserving of the title dad. My whole childhood I grew up in America him in England, he never took trips out here, I had to go to him every summer and it was fun. And when I went to university I was accepted into oxford. It was on the other side of the country but I was closer to my dad. I've literally been here 5 minutes and he has already been trying to get me to go back to America. I litrlly just grabbed my computer found the first reasonably priced B&B and booked a room for a full 6 weeks. I grabbed my bag which I hadn't even unpacked yet and printed the booking info and snuck out the door without saying goodbye. I hop on the next train and just go. I don't care that this place is in the countryside it was away from my dad so it was final.

**Micks Pov**

Oh and if it doesn't feel like England. I was awarded a scholarship at an intense uni in Australia but I'm spending my holiday in my home. Well, not my house. But my country. I was getting the next train to the county when I found a sweet looking B&B on a website. I was proving a point to my mum and dad that I can spend my own money responsibly andnot have to sponge of them. To be honest, my older brothers a doctor so I just don't want to go home to hear about all "_amazing tom" _this every second. And he doesn't stop talking about blood, it creeps me out. The place I'm staying is in the middle of nowhere, but it looks sweet. And I heard that you can meet nice people in the area so its worth going to see. I just hope this will be a summer to remember for all the right reasons.

**Trudys Pov**

I cant believe it, just when I'm worried about this place going bankrupt, 10 people coming to stay. And its not all one party, 8 individual groups seperatley coming to stay all at once! Ill have to make sure everything perfect, weve never been this busy before and some positive reviews could save this place! I need to add 2 chairs to the breakfast table and maybeput some beanbag chairs out in the living room. Weather the guests talk with each other or not is unknow, but of they all want to hang out together there needs to be more seating in the lounge. The rooms are all ready, theres enough food in the fridge right? Do I need to nip down the co-op? Oh god. This is hard but if it'll save this business, its worth it.

**I count 11 povs so that must mean 1****st**** chapter is done! Soo what going to happen? Well you'll have to wait till next week to find out.**

**Its over. Season 3 is .. over. **

**Okay... if you don't know the basics of a B&B its a bed and get a room and you are served breakfast. There normally very informal and people tend to be very friendly with one another. There is normally a lounging area with a few couches what-not. They are not as big as a hotel and have maybe ten or so rooms. Some B&B s have room numbers but one I stayed in named rooms after flowers. We were in lilac room. Thats baisicly it. Any questions just click that review buttin there. Any suggestions just click that review button there. I shall update once a week I don't know yet but give me time. This is one of my first stories I feel really confident in and don't want to ruin by making to cheesy. So... yeah.**


	2. arivals part 1

**I think I've got a sudden obsession with Au stories lately. No but seriously I'm obsessed with some stories e.g. 'nothing personal' 'all's fair in love and war' 'no matter what' and 'he was my cream, I was his coffee' that last story actually was my inspiration to write this fix. So a massive thanks to *vibrantblueeyes* for the inspiration. Some people who've read that story may go "this story is way too similar to hers it's a rip off" and others may go "this is nothing like it" and that's inspiration. It springs an idea. And never would I want to rip of a story because I love that story so much and these four stories are just some of my many IG faves. But on with the story.**

**Joys Pov**

As the train finally grounded to a stop, the sign at the side of the station shows were here. "Come on Patricia!" I giddily yell grabbing her hand and my case and running of the train her close behind both of us pulling our cases along with us.

"Hey slow down my case is going to hit someone if I don't get proper hold of it." I heard her yell from my side.

"Yeah, that's a risk I'm willing to take, NOW MOVE! I've checked the bus schedule for here and the next bus should come in 3 minute so we need to be out of the station by then! Now move, move move!" I yell as I hear her laughter from behind me. As we barge through the station were glad we don't have to go through double sided security checks. When my family went Scotland we had security checks before boarding the train and security checks after we got off. But that was going into another country so it was highly likely. We get out of the station and see loads of grass and trees and in the distance we could see a field with sheep.

"Yep, definitely the country." Was all Patricia muttered? The bus stop was right next to the station entrance so we were lucky. We had barley sat down before we saw a small red bus coming forward. It seemed old fashioned and very empty. It was double declared with those cool spiral staircases at the back.

"I think the word to describe this is... retro?" I quickly look at Patricia who I know is hard to please. And god helps you if you're a man wanting her attention.

"I think the word... I don't know? OLD." She boldly stated before staring out the window. "But," this was hopefully a good sign. "It's nice." She said with a smile. I felt a sigh of relief escape me as I relaxed in me seat.

"So, it's about a ten minuet bus drive into the town and the B&B should be just down a road from the town."

"There's a town?" she asked suddenly more intrigued.

"Yeah, but don't expect night clubs or anything. It will be a few charity stores, a pub, supermarket, corner shops. Nothing bold. And by the looks of Google maps..." I was cut off by Patricia interrupting me.

"You Google mapped the AREA? That's not weird joy. No not at all."

"Well, SOMEONE needed to check the websites pictures were legit. It looks beautiful I was just finding it hard to believe a place like that could be so cheap. But on to what I was saying, there's even a cobbled road so, if you plan on wearing those new shoes out, stick to the pavement **(sidewalk if your American)** because I am not helping you up."

"Oh joy whatever would I do without you?" she asked in a fake dramatic voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah, now come here and hug me." I said. After about 9 minutes I looked out the window and saw a bus stop in a small town similar to the one on Google. "Hey Trix, let's go." I nudged her. As we got off the bus we were slap bang in the centre of a small town. I looked on my phone GPS which was honestly no help. When my mum was driving on a cliff, it nearly killed us all. Patricia simply snatched the phone out of my hands and walked over to a nearby guy.

"Excuse me sir, you don't happen to know where Anubis B&B is, do you?"

"Oh yeah, that's Trudys place. I'm glad she's getting some new business, yeah. It's just down that road there." He pointed towards a road on the side of the big circle this town was in.

"Thank you so much." I said walking towards them.

"Okay have fun. And tell Trudy jasper says hi. She's very friendly. Most people are in small towns. But word of advice, don't get into gossip. There like pariahs over here." He said walking off to the pub. '_3 lady's' _**(so if you know British pubs we normally have names like this) **and I linked my arm through Patricia's as we walked off.

"He seems nice. And you were polite. Makes a change." I joke as we walked of down the cobbled road.

"Yeah well I might as well try to get along with people for the next six weeks. See how well it goes."

"Well I would bet money but you know me. I'm a lover not a fighter." She playfully shoved me as we were laughing down the road.

"So on the topic of lovers how is good old love life of joy coming along? And new men on the scene?"

"Well..." I gave leading a hopeful tone of voice. "Not a single guy." I then dropped down giggling slightly.

"Aww, you got me excited then. You know how I love to hear you drone on and on and on about how great your many, many dates are." She said in a sarcastic tone. Referring to the many times I used to keep her up all night talking about my dates.

"Well, maybe I've dated all the good guys and mow there's only the mediocre guys left."

"Well, maybe you might fancy a nice small town boy with a big time 'eart" she put on a fake Norwich accent as we burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOD!" I practically scared Patricia out of her skin. We saw a beautiful House with topiary out front, Wight pebble paths and even a small fountain. And behind the house I saw massive fields with what looked like a topiary maze. And the front sign of the house "Anubis. Patricia THIS is where were staying!" I had both hands on her shoulders now and was jumping up and down.

"Okay joys now if you don't mind there are bones in my shoulders I would prefer not to have broken." She yelled up as I stopped jumping. "Come on" she said pulling me inwards. As we got inside there was a beautifully decorated hall with a jangling bell above the door frame. We could hear some rummaging as a short lady came up to us.

"Hello my diaries, are you here to get a room?" she asked with a massive grin on her.

"Why, that we are. Where under the name 'Mercer, Williamson.'" She flipped through a little book on a tall stand.

"Ahh, here we are, joy mercer and Patricia Williamson, full summer twin room?"

"Yep, there we are." I couldn't keep the grin of my face.

"Well, let me take you to your room, do you need any help with your bags or?"

"Nah, were fine. Were good old 21st century women, were strong." Patricia joked by pretending to show her arm muscle even though she was wearing a long sleeved shirt.

"Ha-ha, well aright follow me then." We walked up the stairs to our room and when she opened the doors, it was gorgeous. Modern mixed with classic. Pure weight walls with a more cosy styled beds. "Okay, I hope everything is to your liking if you have a problem just finding me, I'll be in the kitchen or my office. The downstairs is pretty easy to navigate your way round. There are 2 floors of rooms and the ground floor as per usual. There's a lounge and a kitchen and dining room. Breakfast hours should be on the menus in the room and I hope you have a lovely stay." She had a smile that could light up all of Liverpool.

"Oh, we met a guy called jasper, he told us to tell you he says hi." I quickly said.

"Oh thank you sweet heart. I'll have to call him soon. And remember, just treat me like family. Bye bye now." We gave her a small wave as she walked off out the door. I begin to unpack as does Patricia and we race for dominance over the draws and dressers. We find a way to split the wardrobe and eventually I get out my fold up easel.

"OMG, you brought that with you? Have you even got a canvas to paint with?" she asked smiling. We always joked about my easel. It was like my baby.

"There's a stationary ship in town. I plan on it being my regular. And hey, when you're finished unpacking you fancy going exploring downstairs?"

"Sure I'm done now anyway. Let's go."

**Maras Pov **

As I walk on the pebbled path, I feel the stones move under my feet. I can feel the smile approaching my lips. I was always one to love this feeling. I could tell already I would like this place. It was beautifully decorated from the outside; I can only imagine the inside. I notice the long flowers climbing up the side of the house, pink splashes through the vibrant green vines. It was gorgeous. The breeze slowly cooled her a second before she could feel the summer heat on her. This year was so strange the coldest April on record and now the warmest summer on record. England man... well what more can you say than well... England. She stepped into a small hallway as the sound of a bell rang through her ears. She could see a door to her right strait upon entering, stairs to her left and a door on the other side of the hall with another door on the left next to it. Suddenly a sweet looking woman appeared from the far right door.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Trudy and how are you?" she smiled up at me with sweet eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm Mara Jaffrey I booked online. Single room 6 weeks. This is the right place isn't it?" I asked as she flipped through a book to the side.

"Oh, here we are. Yep I'll just take you to your room now. Do you need any help with your bags?"

"Oh, no thanks. I can carry my bag myself." We walked up two flights of stairs onto a floor with 4 rooms.

"Now, we've got a high demand for single rooms but were all out but we've gave you a double room. So it's basically a free upgrade." She beamed down at me.

"Well thanks, even more space. I'm a restless sleeper. I can't sleep very well."

"Oh, you know what's great for bad night's sleep? Herbal tea. I actually serve it at breakfast if you want some tomorrow." She was cut off by the sound of the bell and spoke again. "I'll have to go, I'll speak to you soon." And with that she was gone. I looked out my window; I obviously had a room near the back of the house. All I could see was fields for miles; it was a gorgeous shade of green the grass. A few benches and it looked like the perfect place to relax. Grabbing as much of my suitcase contents, I started unloading loads of it into the draws and wardrobe. I saw the lounge is on the website. I wanted to go check it out. When everything was unpacked, I grabbed my stuff and headed downstairs into the door with a large label 'Lounge' on it. I heard this place was quite quiet but when people stayed, the lounge was a great place to socialise. I decided I might as well see how many people were here. I walked in and saw 4 people all in there. One was a boy lying on a couch, legs sticking out at the side so I had to be careful not to knock him; another 2 were two boys sat at a table on the other side of the room were fully engaged in a conversation about university. From the sounds of it, they came from the same university and came here together. I also saw a girl with bleach blonde hair sat on an armchair in silence. I decided to walk over to the seat next to her. If I was here 6 weeks I may as well make some friends.

"Hey," I gave a simple hello so if she wasn't in the mood for conversation she could just nod at me and go back to her imagination and if she was in the mood to converse she could strike up a conversation.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm amber, and you?"

"Mara,"

"That's a nice name. Not to get into small talk or anything, but when I was younger I was considering changing my name to Mara. Its sweet." I sat there wondering what she possibly meant but tried to continue anyway.

"Thanks, that's so nice. And I love amber to. The colour and name." I left a pause before continuing. "So, how long are you staying here?"

"Oh the whole summer. Daddy's on a honey moon and I'm trying to show him just how independent I can be. "She sounded really interesting. Before we could say anything else we heard the door open and someone initially strike up an argument.

"Stick your feet in why don't you!" her accent sounded very southern, maybe even London.

"You woke me!" it was EASLLY detected he was from America.

"You know round here it's considered polite to apologise?"

"Apparently it's also polite not to walk into someone's feet" you could practically see the blood rushing to her face in anger.

"Well that was just rude, ignorant, self centred, hyp" she was cut off by the black haired girl sat next to her covering the girls mouth with her hand.

"Sorry about her," she gave a sweet smile to the blonde haired boy, turning her head back to the girl. "Thant being nice thing really didn't last long do it?" she pulled her hand away from her mouth and pulled her over to the table, sitting on the opposite side as the boys.

"Whoa, what happened there?" I quickly turned back to amber with intrigue apparent in her eyes as well as mine.

"I have no clue, but I'm now interested. I'm not just a gossip, don't worry. I study psychology so human interaction has become a fascinating subject to me."

"Wow psychology, that's freaky educated." Educated? Why I am even allowed to interact with humans is unknown.

"Yeah, the main reason I do it though is because I want to be a relationships advice counsellor. And nobody will trust their marriage with a person unless they have proof they can help."

"Well, that sounds cool. And you get to help people every day. So what university was like for you?"

"Oh, well. Very fun. I've learnt so much. Met some interesting people, phycologicly tested some 'interesting' people. It's so fun. And what do you study?"

"I'm taking an advanced course in journalism but, it's not really that exciting when the only things I can find to study are London blue bins changing collection dates. So, I need a story when I go back."

"Well I'm sure you'll find something." She spoke sounding so sincere. I needed to find something and I knew it. Suddenly another person strode in the door; I thought I heard the bell go of 5 minutes ago.

**MID-STORY AUTHERS NOTE: guess where I am? A B&B in wale! Yep I'm at a holiday but I'm still writing this is literally I'm halfway through the story and wanted to tell you that. And back to writing. P.s when this eventully uploads, I need you to know I don't have internet access here. This hotel has wifi, it's just they ran out of rooms so we got one out at the back, but it can't connect to the router. So that's why when this uploads it will be late. **

"Hi." He said. He had blonde hair and looked like he had just come here after a day of football; he looked like he honestly needed a shower.

"Hi." I responded back in a mouse tone. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even hear me at all. I know what you're all thinking, you just held up a conversation just fine, what happened? I'll tell you something, I can't talk to boys. My palms go sweaty and I swear I see a bright light at the end of a tunnel. Just before he has a chance to respond, I see another person burst in the living room door again.

**Decided to leave it there because I've been in the B&B room and need to get ready for tonight. Again no internet connection so I'll update sometime when I get home.**


End file.
